


Ucieczka światła

by Meluzyna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluzyna/pseuds/Meluzyna
Summary: Kolejne haiku do Tolkiena. Enjoy :-)Współlokatorom Arkowi i MeryKej. Oraz profesor Ellenie (@ oEllenao mam nadzieję, że to spodoba ci się bardziej od poprzedniego ;-D).





	Ucieczka światła

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O powrocie Fëanora do Valinoru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674636) by [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao). 



> Kolejne haiku do Tolkiena. Enjoy :-)
> 
> Współlokatorom Arkowi i MeryKej. Oraz profesor Ellenie (@ oEllenao mam nadzieję, że to spodoba ci się bardziej od poprzedniego ;-D).

Przywłaszczył światło.

Jak ogień tknęło synów -

wtedy wygasnął.


End file.
